les émotions ne sont jamais blanches ou noires
by Ariane
Summary: quand l'institut de New york se fait licencier et retour à l'académie d'Idris comme étudiant, ça va faire du grabuge. Malec
1. Chapter 1

**Hello à tous, voici une nouvelle fiction Malec évidemment. Pour le contexte, Alec vient d'être majeur. Vous découvrirez un peu sa personnalité dans ce chapitre. Nous sommes à la faculté d'Idris, celle qui forme les chasseurs d'ombre. Seulement certains y sont contre leur gré**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Chapitre I (pdv Alec)**

Je m'appelle Alexander Gideon Lightwood, j'ai 18 ans. Je pourrais être un jeune homme tout à fait normal, qui traîne avec ses amis, qui s'amuse, qui a toutes les filles à ses pieds et une famille modèle mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas un garçon avec qui on a pas envie de parler, je suis celui dont on préfère éviter le regard et celui qui fait changer de trottoir quiconque passe à côté de lui...

Pourtant je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi, bien au contraire mais ma vie a basculé dès ma plus tendre enfance pour ne jamais redevenir normale.

Je menais une vie bien rangée de chasseur d'ombre dans une famille aimante. Mes parents ont eu après moi deux autres enfants, une petite fille nommée isabelle et un petit garçon du nom de Maxwell. Mais dans la famille personne n'aime son prénom en entier donc on se fait appeler Alec, Izzy et Max. J'ai toujours été heureux de cette grande fratrie, je pouvais profiter de mon apprentissage avec mes proches. Un jour, mes parents ont adopté le fils d'un autre chasseur d'ombre mort, un ami de mon père. Je me rappellerai toujours de la tristesse de cet homme que j'admirais quand il nous a amené Jace à la maison. Triste pour son ami et bienveillant pour son fils. Contrairement à nous qui avons les cheveux noirs, Jace lui est blond comme les blés. Nous l'avons considéré comme notre frère depuis son arrivée. Seulement je ne savais pas qu'à cet instant mon père venait de sonner le glas de ma vie.

Homosexuel depuis toujours, je suis tombé sous le charme de ce garçon qui venait de rentrer dans nos vies. Amour, charisme, je ne sais pas dire mais j'avais Jace dans ma tête en permanence. Et le pire c'est que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de me soulager en pensant à lui. Jamais je ne l'ai fait, j'avais 13 ans, c'était juste les hormones. Je ne pouvais pas m'abaisser à ça. Alors une grande idée vint à moi. Aucun parabataï ne peut avoir de sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Ni sentiments, ni amour, juste un lien fraternel. Alors comme le courant entre nous passait à la perfection et qu'en plus nous étions habiles au combat en duo, je lui ai proposé la cérémonie. Il a directement accepté et depuis ce jour nous sommes liés. Je peux sentir une énergie bien à nous passer quand nous utilons cette rune si particulière. Je reste amoureux, même si je sais que jamais il ne se passera rien.

Mes parents ne s'entendaient plus. En tout cas, nous l'avions appris pendant que je dirigeais l'institut de new-york. Et oui j'ai été chef de clan avant de retourner dans cette faculté pourrie. En tout cas, ils sont en pleine séparation et vivent chacun dans leur maison à Idris et nous, on est assigné dans la villa des Penhallow. Soi-disant que pour le moment, ils ont besoin de solitude. Seulement au lieu de divorcer, ils auraient prêté attention à ce qui se tramait à l'institut nous n'en serions pas là.

Oui j'ai toujours voulu faire plaisir à Jace. Et bien sûr quand il a ramené une fille, soi-disant néphilim aussi, à l'institut je l'ai laissé faire. Elle retrouvait lentement sa mémoire, sa mère avait été kidnappée et elle avait besoin d'aide. J'aurais donné volontiers mon aide si on avait respecté les lois, seulement non, Jace ayant vite pincé pour elle, il prit le pas de faire des missions non autorisées. Quand je pense qu'ils ont été à une rave party organisée par un sorcier. Se mêler aux créatures obscures ! quelle brillante idée. En tout cas, moi je n'ai pas été, je ne l'ai pas croisé et c'était juste parfait. Je me rappelle de ce que m'a dit ma mère lors de l'insurrection. Ce sorcier, dont elle n'a jamais prononcé le nom, n'en avait rien à faire de la progéniture des néphilims et donc de moi. Pourtant des accords ont été mis en place mais moi je ne côtoie pas les castes obscures. Pas depuis que je sais que l'in d'entre eux voulait ma mort. J'ai suffisamment à faire avec mon meilleur pote à la faculté Sébastien Verlac. On se comprend, on fait les 400 coups et franchement le fait de m'avoir humilié en me retirant le poste de directeur fait que maintenant je vis ma vie de néphilims mais comme je l'entends ! En fait à tout bien réfléchir, c'est ce Sébastien et cette Clary qui ont fait de moi ce démon que je suis devenu.

Sébastien dérangeait tout le monde...tout le monde sauf moi...il m'intriguait par-dessus tout, il avait une force de caractère que je n'avais pas et ça m'a poussé à lui parler un jour...et franchement je ne regrette rien. Au contraire, ses cheveux blonds et son regard malicieux me rappelaient un peu Jace. Avec lui je peux être moi-même ! enfin le nouveau moi !

Désormais, je ne suis que haine et violence, avec Sébastien, nous n'allons que très peu aux différentes leçons que nous devons suivre. En fait, nous n'allons que pour les examens que nous obtenons haut la main sans jamais faire d'efforts. Je détiens à mon actif le plus grand nombre d'avertissement concernant le bannissement et la perte de mes runes, mais comme toujours, ils ne font rien. Ils ont peur de moi, de ma famille alors j'échappe toujours à cette réprimande.

J'en suis fier mais cette fierté est de courte durée quand je croise le regard de mon frère et ma sœur...malgré ma haine envers tout le monde, sont ceux auquel je tiens le plus en ce monde, je les aime autant que je les déteste car dès que je les vois, je e dis que je devrais être comme eux. Un vrai chasseur d'ombre hétéro accomplissant mon devoir. Mais je ne peux pas. Beaucoup me comparent à mon père, seulement les derniers mots que j'ai eus avec lui étaient à propos de ma maladie. Il avait aussi eu affaire à un parabataï homosexuel amoureux de lui et donc j'étais une traitrise. Alors je fais tout pour me différencier de lui. Malgré ma délinquance et surtout ma façon de m'habiller, j'attire le regard de beaucoup de fille, il faut dire que vous en avez déjà vu beaucoup vous des garçons aux yeux bleu océan et aux cheveux noir de jais dans un effet coiffé décoiffé juste parfait. En plus je ne porte que du blanc ou du rouge. Ce sont les couleurs de deuil et de cérémonie dans ma caste et cela en vaut la peine. Les gens se retournent sur moi, je les effraie, je les intrigue, bref tout est parfait. Les Bad boys, nous sommes les seuls à savoir comment s'en sortir.

Malgré mes changement ma petite sœur espère que je redevienne celui que j'étais, Jace aussi mais contrairement à Izzy qui ne m'en parle pas, il n'hésite pas à me faire la leçon ce qui m'agace au plus haut point et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai envie de lui coller mon point dans la figure et je l'aurais déjà fait si ma petite sœur n'avait pas été là pour m'en empêcher, je suis faible face à lui et je déteste cette faiblesse, il est celui qui m'empêche de vivre comme j'en ai envie ! en plus il est en partie responsable du désastre de ma vie.

Mais en dessous de ma carapace de méchant garçon, il y a autre chose, de la tristesse, de la solitude, parfois le soir après m'être encore disputé avec ma famille, je m'enferme dans ma chambre et je les entends parler. Je les entends essayant de se rassurer en se disant que ça va passer, que celui que j'étais est encore quelque part au fond de moi et que je finirai par m'en rendre compte, et qu'au fond de moi, je suis malheureux. Quand j'entends ces paroles de ma chambre, je sais qu'on arrive toujours à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je permets à mes barrières se briser et laisse libre cours à ma douleur en pleurant, seul dans ma chambre, assis dans un coin. Je me recroqueville et mes larmes coulent. Je me demande comment me remettre sur le droit chemin. Je maudis en même temps celui que je suis devenu et c'est épuisé que je fini par m'endormir. Le lendemain matin je me réveille en oubliant que j'ai craqué une fois de plus...

Voilà ma vie depuis ma naissance, une vie de souffrance...mais j'ai cherché à être ce que je suis devenu. Jamais je ne pourrais admettre qu'ils aient un tout petit peu raison, je ne m'arrêterais pas de mener cette vie et personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis, le destin a voulu que je sois comme ça alors ce sera au destin de me faire changer s'il le souhaite...

Je me lève, c'est le début de semaine, il y a des évaluations donc je vais aux différentes leçons. En parlant de cela, il parait que nous avons un nouvel arrivant à l'institut, l'enseignant d'histoire de la genèse démoniaque a pris sa retraite en cour d'année et donc nous allons en avoir un nouveau. Il faudra que je parie avec Sébastien en combien de temps nous allons le faire sortir de ses gonds pour l'hôpital psychiatrique. Ça ferait du bien de voir un gars avec du caractère. Cela nous manque beaucoup entre ces dictateurs de l'institut. En fait Verlac et moi prenons notre pied en faisant craquer les enseignants. Je crois que 4 d'entre eux ont pris leur retraite anticipée depuis que nous avons pris les rênes de la faculté Seb et moi. J'espère bientôt en avoir un 5e à notre actif.

Je descends les escaliers et les retrouvent tous en train de déjeuner. Izzy lève la tête à mon arrivée et je lui fais un clin d'œil discret, et pour les autres je lance un vague "Bonjour", j'ai à peine le temps de m'asseoir que Jace m'attaque

« Alec tu viens aujourd'hui ? »

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie »

« Alexander »

Jia s'est levée de sa chaise et me fusille du regard et j'en profite pour soutenir son regard sans flancher en y ajoutant une pointe d'insolence...elle commence à me crier dessus en me demandant de parler à Jace autrement. Elle m'annonce qu'elle est bien gentille de s'occuper encore de moi. C'est la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas dire, elle vient de me tendre la perche et je lui réponds en souriant

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. »

Je me lève, prend un pain au chocolat sur la table et regarde isabelle qui me fixe avec un regard triste, ce regard...plus elle me regarde comme ça plus elle commence lui aussi à m'énerver ! je prends ma veste en cuir rouge au passage et sort de la maison en claquant la porte. Sur la route je me mets à rire tout seul, je pense que ça va être une bonne journée si elle commence comme ça.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Chapitre court, mais c'est normal, c'est surtout la présentation du personnage et l'introduction à la suite. J'attends en commentaires/reviews votre avis sur ce qu'il va se passer. J'ai choisi de conserver Sébastien Verlac pour le nom du méchant car dans cette histoire personne ne sait pour Valentin ni sa progéniture.**

 **A très vite et hâte de lire vos review**

 **Ariane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, me voici avec la suite de cette fiction. Nous changeons de point de vue.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Les rayons du soleil caressent ma peau m'indiquant qu'il est l'heure de me lever, je m'étire durant de longues minutes profitant de mon lit encore quelques instants...quelques instants avant de plonger tête baissée dans le travail...

Je m'appelle Magnus Bane, j'ai énormément de siècles d'existence dans ma vie et je suis le nouveau désigné pour enseigner la genèse des créatures obscures à la faculté d'Idris. En fait je suis un sorcier... J'ai laissé tomber mon titre de plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn, il y a déjà pas mal d'années. Je me suis terré en partie dans un loft et en partie au labyrinthe en spirale. Depuis l'insurrection, je ne m'exhibe plus. Moi qui était un épicurien, je suis calme et rangé. Certes, il m'arrive parfois de faire une soirée pour un oui ou pour un non mais sans plus. D'ailleurs je me souviens de la dernière, celle de l'anniversaire de mon chat.

Non seulement j'ai eu des néphilims qui sont débarqués chez moi, en plus je me suis pris la tête avec un imbécile blond qui se prenait pour le roi du monde. Heureusement que Clary était là, je pouvais enfin lever un pan des secrets de ma vie. Malheureusement trop de créatures obscures et la transformation d'un humain en rat a fait que l'enclave m'a condamné pour outrage aux lois. Peine d'intérêt général. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment de vie alors pourquoi pas. Et puis j'aime Idris, c'est une magnifique ville.

En 400 ans, j'ai eu pas mal de relations amoureuses, amicales, voire même un beau panel de conflictuelles. Mais ici je reste dans mon coin, je ne veux ni rien n'y personne. J'ai trop souffert la dernière fois. La seule personne que je côtoie régulièrement c'est Catarina, une sorcière que j'ai sauvé des griffes d'un bucher. Depuis ce jour-là, elle m'a toujours été d'un soutien exemplaire. Elle est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, elle connaît tout de ma vie et cela me rassure de pouvoir parfois me reposer sur quelqu'un...

Bon, assez parlé de moi, si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais être en retard pour mon premier jour et je ne souhaite pas être mal vu par mes bourreaux. Je prends ma douche, revêt une tenue sobre, seule ma lavallière est de couleur légèrement mauve et je me coiffe. Épis noirs, pas de couleurs dedans, cela fait trop longtemps que je garde ma teinte naturelle. Je ne peux plus me permettre mes excentricités. Juste un trait d'eye liner noir pour rehausser mon regard et c'est parti. Il est loin le temps du Magnus Bane roi des paillettes et du maquillage à outrance.

L'académie d'Idris est vraiment splendide, entre son entrée monumentale et ses arches de pierre, elle a tout pour elle. Je me suis toujours intéressé à l'architecture. J'aime les belles choses, telles qu'elles soient. Dans mon cœur se cache toujours l'excentrique Magnus bane mais de l'extérieur, je ne suis qu'un simple professeur devant cacher au maximum l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. En flânant dans les couloirs, je tombe sur des groupes de filles et de garçons. Malgré ma tenue discrète, je ne laisse pas les gens indifférents. La faut dire qu'un asiatique de 400 ans bien fringués, ça fait toujours retourner des filles et des garçons. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Mais bon, désolé, je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'ai trop de choses en tête que de penser à frisotter. Surtout penser qu **'IL** a travaillé ici, qu' **IL** a formé pas mal de shadowhunters

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées en train de me dire si je n'ai pas fait une connerie en venant ici que je me fais bousculer et que toutes mes affaires tombent par terre., je me tourne vers celui qui m'a fait ça et tombe sur un gars aux cheveux blonds et habillé de noir. Celui-ci me dévisage

« Dis donc mon gars, tu ne peux pas regarder devant toi ! »

Ce néphilim a bien l'air en colère, mais il ne sait pas encore à qui il a affaire ! je ne suis pas Magnus Bane pour rien

« Dis donc mon "gars", c'est pas toi qui vient de me rentrer dedans, je crois que tu me dois des excuses ! »

Il me regarde méchamment, prêt à me sauter dessus, j'ai compris c'est un de ces gosses tourmentés de ces familles de sang purs. On se croirait chez Harry Potter. Entre les braves néphilims au sang d'ange et nous les sales sangs de bourbe de créatures obscure. Je hais ces sales gosses

« T'as dit quoi là ? attend un peu que je... »

« Laisse tomber Sébastien, on a mieux à faire ! »

Je me tourne vers la deuxième voix, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient deux et là mon regard croise un autre comme je n'en ai jamais vu, des yeux d'une couleur rare, des yeux bleu océan brillant mais ce n'est pas la couleur de ses yeux qui me frappe le plus à ce moment mais plus ce qui reflètent à l'intérieur, de la tristesse...une infinie tristesse sous un regard froid, j'ai déjà vu un tel regard autrefois...je ne dis plus rien, je ne fais que le regarder donner un coup de coude à son ami, ils s'éloignent mais avant de partir ce garçon se retourne une dernière fois, s'accroupit en face de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille alors qu'une de ces mèches noires touche mon visage.

« La prochaine fois, fais gaffe où tu marches, je ne serais pas toujours là pour l'empêcher de te cogner et si sache aussi que je peux faire très mal !

Il se relève et s'en va, je remarque que je suis toujours à terre avec mes affaires éparpillés autour de moi. On dirait que cette journée commence bien, je suis tombé sur des tordus enfin un tordu parce que le deuxième m'intrigue… Déjà cette tenue si atypique, du rouge pour un chasseur d'ombre ! c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Mais bon, ce gosse doit être tourmenté tout simplement.

Les élèves ayant assistés à cette querelle m'aident à me relever et à ramasser mes affaires. Je n'arrive pas à croire de m'être laisser faire par des gamins. Une fois debout je demande que l 'on m'indique le bureau de l'inquisitrice. C'est elle qui dirige cette académie. Je frappe et entre lorsque j'entends cette voix si grinçante.

« Magnus bane bienvenue chez nous »

Le fauteuil se retourne et je vois enfin son regard de provocatrice. Je la connais de très loin, je ne fréquente pas les mêmes bancs de poissons qu'elle mais bon là, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je suis ici pour éviter que les accords ne soient brisés, c'est la chose la plus importante au monde. Plus jamais une insurrection ne se reproduira, pas tant que je serai en vie.

« Je me présente, je m'appelle Imogène Herondale. Je suis exigeante et je désire que la discipline règne dans cet établissement. Je connais votre passé et je désire qu'il ne se passe aucun évènement déplorable suite à votre magie. Sachez que cette bâtisse canalise vos pouvoirs, nous avons mis en place des barrières de sécurité aussi bien pour nos enseignants, que pour nos élèves. Je désire un partenariat solide entre nous. Je connais les décisions de l'enclave et je leur suis reconnaissante d'une chose, c'est de vous avoir parmi nous. Je trouve que la peine est injuste certes, mais vous verrez, votre connaissance permettra d'éduquer au mieux nos élèves. Allez venez avec moi, je vais tout vous montrer. »

Nous rencontrons pas mal de personnes dans les couloirs, des professeurs de sport, de lutte, de latin et j'en passe. Tous me souhaitent bonne chance. A se demander pourquoi. Ce ne sont que des jeunes adultes de 19, 20 ans maximum. J'ai suffisamment d'années d'expérience pour arriver à quelque chose, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai besoin de chance. Un vrai sorcier se donne ses propres chances.

Nous arrivons dans la grande salle d'histoire, Imogène me présente et puis elle salue les élèves avant de reprendre la route pour son bureau.

Quant à moi, je prends place assis sur le bureau, je ne suis pas conventionnel. Je regarde chacun de mes élèves et je suis surpris de voir Clary et Jace dans la classe. Ils ne sont pas être censé être à l'institut de new York ? En tout cas aux dernières nouvelles, ils y étaient. Enfin je vais faire l'appel afin de voir si tout le monde est là.

Arrivé au nom d'Alexander Lightwood, Jace et Clary me font une drôle de signe de tête. Je suis étonné non seulement de lire le nom du directeur de New York sur ma liste mais en plus vu la tête de ma petite protégée je suis inquiet. Voyant que personne ne répond à ce nom, je laisse passer me disant que j'essayerai d'en savoir plus par après. Je dois garder mon identité secrète, c'est la base pour établir des liens

Le cours s'est passé sans incident, c'était même assez agréable mais une question me trotte dans la tête et je veux savoir, je suis une vraie tête de mule quand je veux savoir quelque chose, je vais voir Imogène, elle doit pouvoir m'éclairer. Après tout, elle doit savoir ce qu'il en est

« Bonsoir madame Herondale »

« Bonsoir Monsieur Bane, alors votre première journée »

« Impeccable mais j'ai une question qui m'a trotté dans la tête depuis ce matin et j'aimerais savoir si vous pourriez m'éclairer »

Elle me regarde perplexe, elle doit se demander ce qu'il y a de si important

« J'aurais voulu savoir quel était le problème avec Alexander Lightwood, j'ai bien vu qu'il n'était pas présent et qu'en plus certains élèves avaient l'air soucieux pour lui »

Elle prend une grande inspiration et passe sa main dans ses cheveux puis s'assoit dans son fauteuil et m'invite à faire de même

« Ahhhh Alec, le directeur de New-York, il n'y a pas une journée qui se passe sans que je n'entende parler de lui, quel succès, pauvre garçon je dirais »

Je suis plutôt étonné, c'est la première personne qui le plains. J'essaye par quelques gestes de l'inciter à me parler et pour finir c'est ce qu'elle fait. Je pense qu'elle a envie de se confier. Ce qui est plutôt étonnant pour cette femme. Aurais t-elle un cœur après tout ?

« Je connais la famille Lightwood depuis des années, d'ailleurs j'étais fière d'avoir Alec comme directeur. Seulement beaucoup de missions non autorisées ont été réalisées ces derniers mois. Ce gosse, s'est laissé marcher sur les pieds et l'enclave l'a mis à pied. En tout cas il est en probation pour le moment. Pour une fois la décision vent de plus haut que moi. Et donc tout le groupe de l'institut est en recyclage ici. Le seul souci, c'est que ce garçon à la loyauté parfaite est devenu un vrai délinquant. Je suis vraiment triste pour lui. Il avait tout pour réussir, une famille aimante, une fratrie importante mais seulement le destin en a décidé autrement. Et puis cette rencontre avec Sébastien n'a rien arrangé. Je sais qu'il n'est pas le sale type qu'il veut montrer, le vrai Alec se cache quelque part en dessous et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. »

Le descriptif me rappelle vaguement ce garçon qui m'avait bousculé ce matin

« Je lui ai demandé de s'expliquer mais il m'a envoyé balader et depuis il ne m'adresse plus la parole. J'ai essayé de renouer le contact, je l'ai menacé plusieurs fois de bannissement et d'ôter ses runes mais rien n'y fait. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui et c'est un chasseur d'ombre brillant, très intelligent...je sais que ce garçon adorable que j'ai connu n'a pas disparu et j'espère sincèrement le revoir un jour...je pense juste qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier le divorce de ses parents et les différentes charges qu'il n'a pas pu gérer. C'est un hyper sensible qui se cache. Sans oublier l'insurrection. Il hait la caste obscure à cause de bêtises que sa mère lui a dite... »

Je l'ai écouté parler sans l'interrompre, j'ai baissé le regard...un regard rempli de colère, la sensation d'être abandonné. Le pire c'est que sa mère c'est Maryse, celle à qui j'ai dit que je me fichais de son fils. Qu'a-t-elle pu dire à son fils pour en faire de lui ce pauvre enfant au regard voilé. Cela me replonge dans mon passé, et pas seulement cette histoire mais une autre. Je ne parviendrai jamais à oublier ce regard, un flot de souvenirs déboulent dans ma tête et je m'excuse pour sortir. J'ai besoin d'aller boire un verre.

Je marche depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, perdu dans mes pensées, je m'arrête dans le seul café qu'Idris possède et je commande une bière. Alors que je la goute, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule

« Magnus Bane, je savais que je te trouverais ici »

Catarina...ma douce Cat, j'avais bien besoin de toi ce soir, je pose ma main sur la sienne qu'elle a laissé sur mon épaule et sentant que je ne vais pas très bien, elle se dépêche de prendre une chaise et s'installe à côté de moi, elle ne me quitte pas des yeux m'obligeant à la regarder, je lui fais un sourire triste

« Ça va aller, juste des mauvais souvenirs qui refont surface...j'ai juste rencontrer un gamin qui a le même regard que... »

« Je comprends Magnus, seulement c'est le passé et ce n'est pas **LUI** »

Je l'interromps, elle n'était pas là

« Tu n'as pas vu ce regard...tu ne l'as pas vu...tellement de colère et de souffrance...quoique que je fasse et où que j'aille, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour me le rappeler...ça fait mal...En plus ce gosse, il souffre et c'est en partie à cause de moi, j'en suis certain »

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, quand je suis dans cet état, mieux vaut me laisser comme ça même si c'est pas marrant, faut que j'évacue mes pensées sombres, pourtant, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive la même chose à ce gamin qu'à...je n'arrive même plus à prononcer son nom, je sens que Catarina se lève mais je la retiens par le poignet

« Je ne laisserais pas quelque chose comme ça se reproduire, je te le promets je vais l'aider ce garçon, je ferais en sorte qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était, je ne veux plus jamais perdre face à la mort, jamais. J'étais le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn. J'aurais pu aider tellement de gens, éviter tellement de choses horribles »

« Je suis là si tu as besoin, ne l'oublies pas »

Je la relâche et la laisse s'en aller, oui je suis décidé même s'il ne veut pas de mon aide, moi je ne le lâcherais pas, j'en fais la promesse !

* * *

 **Voila la suite**

 **J'attends bien sur vos commentaires et vos réactions**

 **Commençant un nouveau job, mes publications seront un peu plus ralenties mais ne vous tracassez pas, des projets, j'en ai plein le PC**

 **Bisouuuuussssssss**

 **Ariane**

 **Une petite review ?**


End file.
